


Honor the Snow Gods

by katbear



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-26
Updated: 2010-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katbear/pseuds/katbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan volunteers to honor some local gods, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honor the Snow Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Author: KatBear (katbear@cox.net)  
> Archive: MA, AO3  
> Category: humor  
> Rating: PG  
> Pairing: Q/O  
> Feedback: Appreciated.  
> Thanks: To the beta reader who made this a better story (Merry Amelie). All mistakes are my own.  
> Summary: Obi-Wan volunteers to honor some local gods, sort of.  
> Warnings: none. Just a little bit of a story inspired by recent winter activities.  
> Spoilers: none

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

"You need to remember to lift with your legs, not your back, Padawan."

Obi-Wan straightened, lips pursed and jaw set as he stared at the expanse of snow still ahead of him. He was a fourth of the way across one of a set of twelve walkways that curved gently up and over a small lake to meet in front of the main temple to this planet's primary gods. Walkways that were two yards across, over a hundred yards long and covered with almost a foot of beautiful new snow gleaming in the bright sunlight. Beautiful, the apprentice thought sourly, if you weren't one of the beings clearing the fracking stuff off into the water below.

"You could have said something, Master," said Obi-Wan. He turned around and glared at the Jedi master casually leaning against the handrail, steaming mug of tea in his gloved hands. A large basket of flower petals sat on the ground beside him; the second part of their task was to carefully place petals down the middle of the cleared walkway.

"And you could have paid more attention to the background notes in the mission briefing, Padawan. Or at least paid less attention to the governor's daughters." Qui-Gon lifted one eyebrow, light dancing in his blue eyes. "Consider this a salutary lesson."

"This was supposed to be a simple mission to witness the winter solstice and treaty renewals," groused Obi-Wan. "A nice little break to relax for a few days, you said. Watch the religious ceremonies, enjoy the scenery and the food, you said."

"It is a simple mission." Qui-Gon let his lips stretch into a half-smile. "I am relaxing. Enjoying this trip quite a bit, actually." The smile stretched a little further. "And I believe you made quite an impression on the local governments with your magnanimous offer to assist in honoring the solstice gods. I have no doubt it will ensure that the treaty renewals do indeed go smoothly."

Obi-Wan held the broad-bladed shovel tightly as he took a few slow, deep breaths. He remembered all too well the welcoming reception; there had been lots of good food as his master had predicted, a very great deal of local spirits, and three particularly beautiful and vivacious young women, the eldest of whom was to be married during the solstice ceremony to add to the depth of the homages being offered to the gods. The two younger had flirted outrageously, obviously impressed by the Jedi apprentice.

At the end of the reception they had moved to a massive hall for the first of the rites calling all of the various groups together to pledge their agreement to work together for peace; huge outer doors had been opened to provide a backdrop of gently falling snow as the religious leaders intoned their rituals. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had stood just off to the side of the four main groups, next to a group of twelve young men and women. It was a very long, sing-song set of incantations and Obi-Wan found his attention wandering, making eye contact with his two new acquaintances and smiling at them.

Three deep bells had rung out slowly, solemnly. Obi-Wan felt a nudge in his side and quickly straightened, focusing on the priest who had stepped forward to address the crowd. There had been some sort of speech welcoming the Jedi, to which Qui-Gon had graciously replied. The priest turned back and made another rambling speech about the blessing of the winter gods and the ceremony of clearing the sacred paths. He made some vague gestures at the group of twelve young people before moving to face the Jedi and speaking directly to Obi-Wan.

"The task of clearing the sacred paths during the solstice period is reserved for unmarried youths who have passed the age of majority, to allow them to experience the joy of service to the gods," said the priest. "It is customary to offer our invited guests of an appropriate status the opportunity to participate, but please understand that it is neither required nor expected." He continued a bit wistfully. "It has been a particularly difficult winter, though, and would be a great tribute to the gods if you should wish to join us, ser Jedi."

"The Jedi are here to serve and assist..." Obi-Wan smoothly began his standard spiel as he tried to recall which of the multitude of rituals he was being asked to help with. Finally he remembered the pictures of the huge temple from the background notes and decided the priest must be referring to the remarkably intricate tiled paths leading from each of the twelve doors to the altar. Maybe they need to be swept or something, he thought to himself, then mentally shrugged as he continued with a small bow. "It would be a great privilege to be allowed to contribute to this noble effort." Obi-Wan straightened with what he hoped was a properly grateful and respectful smile as he sent a little jab over the training bond with his master – I can do this diplomatic stuff, too, you know.

There was a sudden silence in the room as even the priest looked a bit startled. "This is truly a grand compliment," he said slowly. "You will be the first outworlder who has agreed to take part and we humbly thank you. The gods will be very pleased." He paused a moment before continuing delicately. "You are certain you wish to do this, Padawan Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan glanced around, beginning to think he had just gotten himself into something that wasn't quite what he had had in mind. He caught a glimpse of his master's upraised eyebrow, but the openly admiring stares of the young women overpowered his unease. Just in case he really had done something incredibly stupid, he waited three beats to see if Qui-Gon was going to step in, but there was only silence filling the hall as his master studiously directed his full attention at the priest. Obi-Wan finally bowed again as he replied, "Yes, I am pleased to be of service."

"Let the preparations begin!" The priest waved an arm, and the group of twelve carried Obi-Wan away with joyous songs.

*** ***

"I still think you could have said something before I stuck my foot all the way into my mouth, Master," grated out Obi-Wan.

"I did offer to help, Padawan," replied Qui-Gon mildly. He took a sip of tea as he nudged the basket of flowers with one boot.

"Following along behind putting out an occasional flower petal is not exactly my idea of helping," Obi-Wan said.

"I'm looking out for your welfare. See, I brought along water for you so you don't get dehydrated." Qui-Gon leaned down and pointed to the plasten bottle that resided next to the large thermos in the basket. "And I'm making sure you use good form." The smile had evolved into a full-blown grin. "Think of this as a winter training exercise, Padawan."

Obi-Wan glared some more, then under his breath he muttered the foulest imprecations he could think of as he turned back to his task.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Short breaks for water and breathers.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

"Missed a spot, Padawan."

Gritted teeth. "Yes, Master."

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

"Almost there, Padawan," called out the indecently chipper voice as Qui-Gon poured another cup of tea from the thermos.

A particularly large shovelful of snow went flying off into the lake. "Yes, Master."

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Bend. Swing. Scoop. Fling.

Obi-Wan straightened up and turned to stare back over the pathway, a neat row of red and yellow flower petals down the center. He heard the cheerful songs of his fellow workers as they began gathering on the steps of the temple.

"Well done, Padawan," said Qui-Gon. "It might not have been what you had in mind, but the locals do seem to be very pleased with your effort."

"Thank you, Master." Obi-Wan slowly twisted to try to loosen his back. He looked at his handiwork, then back toward the temple. "I suppose if you're going to do a job, you should do it right."

"That's the spirit, Padawan." Qui-Gon followed his apprentice's gaze. "I think they want us to join them for the celebration. There should be food and hot drinks inside."

"I could certainly use plenty of both." Obi-Wan put his shovel over his shoulder and started to walk toward the group waving them over.

"There is one other thing, Padawan, since the paths have to stay clear until after the solstice ceremony." Qui-Gon's tone was deceptively mild.

Obi-Wan hesitated, stopped, turned around. "What's that, Master?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just thought you'd like to know that the weather forecast is calling for another foot of snow tonight." Qui-Gon smiled pleasantly at his apprentice as he walked past him.

"Nooooooooo," was the heartfelt groan that rang out into the gathering clouds.

finis


End file.
